My Daughter And My Favorite American!
by LycoX
Summary: Now that the dust has settled and things are calm, Oliver and Maya are a bit worried about what Anatoly has to say about their new found relationship. (A what if? for Stand With Ward and Salvatore's Bratva War)


**My Daughter**

 **And My**

 **Favorite American!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And this is something of a 'what if?' regarding Stand With Ward And Salvatore's 'Bratva War' that I was allowed to do with permission. Which I highly recommend reading!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Anatoly Knyazev Jr. and his corrupted Bratva had been taken down by Oliver, Tatsu, and the surprising return of Anatoly senior and the loyal Bratva. His being alive was quite a shock all things considered as everyone had very much believed him to be dead. Though his surprise arrival had allowed for the good guys to win and put down the corrupt Bratva. Anatoly Sr. had even personally shot his own son in the head for all his actions to that point even though Oliver himself had personally offered to do it but the man would have none of it. Maya had been rather horrified by it but in the end she had come to accept it as it was the only way that was ever going to be fully handled. A huge party had been thrown too afterwards and while Oliver and Maya had tried to keep themselves apart from one another much to Tatsu's amusement, they hadn't been able too. Nor had they been able to do so in the few days after Jr. had been defeated.

The two had even thought they hadn't been noticed by Maya's father either but unknown to them he did know. And thought it amusing that they were hiding it from him cause of whatever bad thing he might think of it. Hell, the man wasn't even upset by it. As he honestly couldn't even think of a better person for his beautiful daughter then his first ever favorite American with Sara being his second and Felicity once upon a time being his third until he'd heard certain things that he did not care for in the slightest when it came to her and his favorite American. And with the defeat of his son and getting rid of the more troublesome members of the Bratva, Anatoly could breathe easier as this meant he and the other leaders didn't have to worry about problematic issues from within their own ranks now. At least for the time being anyhow. Though he figured with the shake up like they had, that any potential issues like that in the future wouldn't even be considered unless truly desperate.

But Anatoly knew he was going to have to address what the Americans called the Elephant in the room regarding his daughter and Oliver really soon. At least mostly so that they could relax more instead of being so worried about what he would think. Of course he had a feeling his friend was going to be returning to America soon as his city needed its Green Archer once again. Oh he was no fool when it came to the Hood, the Arrow, and the Green Arrow and the identity under the hood. He knew it was Oliver without a shadow of the doubt as he'd recognize that oddly formed style of combat anywhere. And he didn't have a single damned problem with him doing his thing either. A line of thinking he kept to himself however as he didn't want to deal with conflict over it with his brothers. Anatoly also had a feeling his little girl would be going with the man too due to her feelings for him. Which he was fine with, as her running his legitimate business could wait a few more years before running it herself.

And for Oliver 'Green Arrow' Queen, this whole thing had shown him that he still had purpose in life. Whether it was fighting the good fight, being a loving brother, a good friend and brother, or a loving boyfriend to Maya, it was purpose. And he knew the time to return to Star was coming close as he could feel it. As it was time he got back and started saving his city again now that he had his feeling of purpose again. Something that made him feel so much stronger and even like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His dreams of Laurel had helped him greatly to move on and her smile in the last dream, which he had a feeling was the last he'd see of her, told him she was quite happy with him over how he'd handled things. And that it was enough for her to be able to move on to a happy afterlife. Though she made him promise to look after her dad and sister when the girl wasn't hopping around in time. Something that honestly confused him but he figured she was just making a last second joke before leaving for the afterlife. And currently, he and Maya were in the room given to him by Anatoly.

The two wrapped up in one another as they cuddled on the bed, still feeling highly glad that everything was done and over with days later. Maya could hardly believe her luck that she had been able to meet such a great man and even fall for him. His being Bratva didn't bother her as she knew he truly is a good man after all he'd done. Both here and back in America as like her father, it only took 1 plus 1 to recognize certain things about him and his hooded counterpart. She even considered the somewhat stoic Tatsu Yamashiro to be like a good friend and even a sister after some time spent with her. And while she wasn't sure what the older woman thought, she kind of hoped she may have thought the same of her. A contented moan came from her as Oliver used his thumb to rub comforting circles on her exposed upper arm, making her look up at him and stare him in the eye for a moment before reaching up to kiss him. A kiss he returned and one that soon got quite deep as he cupped her face with his hand. She giggled against his mouth when he rolled on top of her as they kissed.

His weight being a likeable presence on her body and while she wanted to be with him all the way, Maya didn't want her father catching them in the act due to any sounds they made! More giggles and a moan came from her as her lover gave some attention to her neck. "Ohh Oliver, we, ooh, we shouldn't. Not with Poppa in the house." Murmured the Russian girl as her hands clutched the back of his shirt while a leg went around his waist and her other was bent against him.

"We'll… We'll be fine." Muttered Oliver, who was clearly not thinking about anything other then Maya's neck at the time.

A soft laugh escaped the girl as she closed her eyes at the pleasant feelings he was providing her. At least until a knocking at the door came and her eyes flew right open. "Oleever? Are you in my friend? I have matter to discuss with you." Came Anatoly's voice.

"Oh God!" Moaned the girl as both her and Oliver shot out of the bed quickly.

The two also quickly looking presentable so as not to give away anything. "How are we gonna explain you being in here with me?" Whispered the archer in worry.

Maya gave him a slightly panicked look. "I, I don't know! Say we were just talking!"

"Talking?"

"Yes, talking!"

"About what?"

"I don't know!"

Oliver groaned as he ran a hand down his face and felt like a teenager all over again cause the whole thing reminded him way too much of a time with him and Laurel when her dad had shown up to her room. Leaving both rather panicked, much like he and Maya were now! "Oleever? If I am disturbing, please tell me and I will quickly take leave."

Blowing out a breath, he looked to Maya and came over to give her hands a comforting squeeze. "Uhh, just a moment, Anatoly!"

Maya watched as her boyfriend went to the door, let out another breath and steeled himself for what was ahead and then opened the door. "Ah! My favorite American!" Greeted Anatoly cheerfully as he hugged Oliver.

And then noticed his daughter was in the room. "And my beloved daughter! You two aren't doing anything improper are you?"

"NO!" Came the twin shouts, making him look at each of the two as they looked at him and then at one another.

"Um, no, Poppa, of course not. We were um, we were talking about life in his home city."

She gave him a quick look, implying he should go with it. And thankfully, he did. "Yeah! I was just telling her about this district we have in the city called 'Little Vibe'. Its a great place to go if you want be a big part of various cultures like the Native Americans or the African Americans for example. Even our Glades residents love the area."

"Mmm, he thinks I would love it there." Added Maya in what she hoped was a convincing tone of voice.

Though she honestly wouldn't mind seeing the place for herself! Despite their attempts to be convincing, both still looked nervous as they kept themselves apart from one another. Something that amused the Hell out of Anatoly a great deal for that matter. "Though I have heard such good things from Bratva brothers in Star City, it is good to hear such things from you too Oleever."

"I'm happy to help out in any way I can."

"Do you think we could go and see the place one day Poppa?" Asked Maya in slight hope.

Anatoly grinned at her. "Of course, my angel. Perhaps Oleever can take you as first date, hmm?"

"Or would this not be 1st date for you both?"

The two looked at him for a moment, shocked as Hell over what he was saying! "What!? Poppa! We, we are not dating! We haven't even had a first date yet!"

"Yeah! Cause, you know, neither of us thought you would be in approval of it. I mean, given my history, I could definitely understand that." Added in Oliver nervously.

Silence was had for a short time until Anatoly began to laugh loudly, making for the two to look at one another and then at him in confusion. "Umm… Poppa? Are, are you okay?" Asked the girl in worry.

Seeing the look on her face only made the man laugh harder. Which wasn't something she really liked at all! "I think we need to get you to a doctor." Muttered Oliver in concern.

The laughter got harder after that as Anatoly doubled over with tears of joy coming out of his eyes. Forcing himself to sit down in a nearby chair as he struggled to stop laughing as the two looked on in shock and concern. "Oh! Have not had good laugh in years!" Remarked the man once he'd calmed down slightly.

Looks were shared between the two before looking back at him. "Not to sound rude… But what are you laughing about exactly?"

"Yes, I too would like to know this Poppa."

"You two! You try and hide relationship, but I already know about relationship! It is most amusing to see you two trying to hide it and failing badly at doing so! Even Tatsu find it amusing!" And with that, he broke out into more laughter while the two looked at him in shock.

"Poppa! You, you knew about us!?"

"YES!" Whooped the man as he slapped one of his knees thanks the amount of amusement he was getting from the whole thing.

"Then how come you never said anything?" Wondered Oliver in confusion.

The man looked at him and his daughter. "Because, wanted to give you chance to come to me about relationship. But you not do that."

"Uhh yeah, cause we thought you wouldn't be happy about it!" Retorted Oliver while Maya nodded in fervent agreement.

She thought he'd be so unhappy about it that he would no longer conisider Oliver to be his favorite American and then kill him! And that wasn't something she wanted at all damn it! Her father gave the two a look before shaking his head. "Why would I not be happy about this? You, my favorite American. And you, my only daughter. Together. Such things make me most happy."

Shared looks were had by the two before looking at him. "You approve of us Poppa?"

"Of course! I could not think of man better for you then Oleever."

The two let out sighs of relief after hearing that and relaxed themselves considerably, making for Anatoly to chuckle at the sight of it all. "But I expect two years of dating before coming to me to ask for hand in marriage, my old friend."

Oliver just gaped in shock at the man while Maya giggled and shook her head before rushing to her father and hugging him. "Oh Poppa! I am so happy you approve!"

He hugged her back in return and even gave her back a loving rub. "I am happy to hear of it."

She gave him a kisses on the cheeks before rushing to Oliver and kissing the still shocked man. Anatoly chuckled again and then left to give the two privacy. A week later would see Oliver, Maya, and Tatsu head to America for Star City, Washington after much hugging and tears between father and daughter. Along with a stern warning from Anatoly to Oliver to keep Maya safe. Something he vehemently swore to do. And once they were in the airport in Star, they'd be greeted by Thea Queen and Ted Grant. Both of whom had serious expressions on their faces. "How, how'd you guys know I was gonna be here?"

"Felicity." Answered Thea.

Oliver just nodded as that made sense. "Right."

"Yeah, that girl is scary good with technology."

Seeing that they were clearly here for a reason, Oliver chose to get down to business. "What's going on?"

Thea looked at Ted before he gave a nod to her, causing her to sigh and then look to her big brother and his two friends. "We've got a new threat that calls himself Prometheus."

"The mortal who in Greek Mythology brought the gift of fire to man." Murmured Maya thoughtfully to herself.

A nod came from Thea. "Yeah, except this Prometheus isn't in the giving mood."

"Then what is he in the mood for?"

"To make you wish you were dead." Answered Ted grimly.

As finding that out had NOT been a pleasant experience for him! Oliver frowned for a moment. "Then let's get to it."

Hearing that made Maya worried but she knew her boyfriend would be able to handle this. And Tatsu herself intended to be at Oliver's side until this new threat was over with. As they shared a bond of honor and warriorship and she wasn't about to break that now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks to Ward for having allowed me to write this! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
